Never Too Late
by ravengirlxx
Summary: Raven feels that she hurt Beastboy and her Teammates to much and feels she should end her pan and theirs. Beastboy finds out, but can he save her, or will be too late?


Disclaimer (SONG): The song lyrics are not mine and belong to the band that created them.

Disclaimer (Show): How the hell could I ever own Teen Titans, anyways, I don't, they belong to their respective owners or whatever.

A/N: this is my first fanfic just so you know. Also I don't think of Raven as some dark emo freak, I hate it when people categorize her! But it's for the sake of the story. Please Review and flames are welcome, I love the criticism.

'Seems fair enough. I will end my pain and his pain, and save myself a lot of tears. _Are you insane? This is NOT the answer! You have to go back, tell him you're sorry. _No, I can't, I just can't. If he sees me right before I do this, then he will actually remember me when I'm gone. _If you do this you won't be ending his pain you doofus._' In the past hour, Raven had been doing some serious thinking. But when she came to her conclusion, her stupid conscious just had to get in the way. She needed to go, to escape this cruel world and finally have some tranquility.

'I know what I am doing. _No you don't. That's why you have me_, _your conscious. To tell you when you have guilt or will feel guilt in doing something. I'm the reason you have ethics, Raven. _Stop trying to make me feel guilty. There's no turning back now, I'm so close, I can tell._ Close to what, THE BRINK OF INSANITY? YOU'VE GONE __MAD__, RAVEN! TOTALLY CRAZY! _ Can't I do something without you getting in the way?' She again fought with herself. She just wanted to get this over with. There's was no point to feel so much pain anymore. She had caused enough grief to the ones she had come to know and love, and she wanted it to stop, now.

She pulled her pen and paper and began to write the final words she would ever write.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye. This was not anyone's fault but my own, and I want you all to know that. This world has brought me many battles and grief and I don't want to deal with it anymore, it's not worth it. I thought friends and material items would sooth my pain and longing for something, more. But I guess not. You have all been very good to me although I was not always as good to you in return. Don't grieve over me because it will not be out if sadness anyways. You will feel sadness only because you feel sympathy for me, not because you are missing me. I am sorry for all of the emotional turmoil I have caused you, and that's why this has to happen. I will miss all of you, even though the place I am going will no longer enable me to feel anything but peace. But that's not much different than what I have been doing my whole life. And I hate that these words have to be my last, but you know. I can't hide from this problem, it was destined to happen. And as I said before, I can't hide from my destiny any longer. This time Beast Boy, that lucky penny is all I've got, and it won't help me this time. The penny is my only way to hold on to reality, to remember… you. This is my farewell, and I hope that it wasn't too sad, because I don't want you to cry, but I don't want you to follow me to this place either. Not that you would care like that anyway.

I Bid You Farwell,

Raven'

'There, it's done. _No, you are NOT doing this. _I can't hear you lalala. _LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO MEEE!' _Raven's conscious argued, but to no avail. At this time, Raven is confident that her conscious will not get in the way anymore. Before she can begin to stand up to go do her business, she was interrupted by the last person she wanted to see the moment.

"Raven? You in there? I know you're in there, open up!" Beast Boy was really trying to get Raven to talk to him. The way she had been acting lately made him really nervous. Ever since that one night, she hasn't been herself.

*Flashback*

"It's not like you don't think I'm funny, you just don't want to admit. I know what I'm talking about."

"Stop it, just stop. Must you do this none stop? Leave me alone, TAKE A FUCKING HINT!" Raven screams at the changeling.

"I thought it might make you laugh. Or… at least smile" it was just a harmless joke; a little prank intended to finally crack that shell he had spent years trying to pry open.

"WELL IT DIDN'T WORK. YOU'RE SO DAMN CHILDSH, GROW THE FUCK UP!" Raven retorted, she then walked away, leaving a broken Beast Boy to drown in guilt for making someone so angry… angry at him.

*Flashback end*

"I know you're mad but, I really want to make sure you are okay." Beast Boy again said in a desperate attempt to make her open the door. He couldn't take it anymore, he was tired of rejection.

"If you don't let me in, then I'll let myself in!" he then morphed into a gorilla and punched a huge hole in the door and morphed back to his human state.

"Beast Boy, you are the last person I want to see right now." Raven said as she stood up, startled by what had just happened. She wanted to tell him sorry, but she didn't want him to miss her. If he was mad at her, that would let him know that she was nothing to him and he shouldn't be sad.

"Why, because of what happened TWO WEEKS AGO?!" he said, obvious rage in his voice. She could tell that he was pissed. But she had the wrong idea. He was pissed because he thought she was still mad about something that had happened so long ago.

"See, you're still angry at me, that's why I need you to leave. Before that anger goes away." She said calmly as she walked over to him, trying to persuade him to leave.

"Wait, what. I'm not angry at you, I just don't get why you are still mad about something like that." He retorted as he was trying to prove that he was never mad at her. Raven didn't respond, she was dreading this. This was what she was trying to avoid.

"I really didn't need to hear you say that." She said solemnly as she walked over the wide window in her bedroom. Beast Boy followed her over, only to be distracted by a letter that lay on her desk.

"Raven, I didn't know you were into to writing. Reading, yes, but writing. Never would've guessed." Raven turned around with a stare so serious, she could have killed someone as far away as in Europe.

"Don't READ THAT!" She yelled. He shouldn't have read that until she was long gone, far away in her peaceful rest.

"No, you left it wide open on your desk and that means you weren't trying to hide anything." He said as he lifted the paper way up above his head so she couldn't reach it. He was now about half a foot taller than her, and was still growing. She was as tall as she was gonna get.

"Oh, I bet it's about all your darling secrets." He said in a mocking tone. Raven wanted to use her powers, but then she would contact her mind and that would wake up her conscious. So she just jumped and reached to retrieve the note.

"Here we go," Beast Boy started to talk in a mocking tone. "Well, this is goodbye." This made Beast Boy stop the mocking tone, and start to read with more seriousness. He knew what this was, it was her suicide letter.

"This was not anyone's fault but my own, and I want you all to know that. This world has brought me many battles and grief and I don't want to deal with it anymore, it's not worth it. I thought friends and material items would sooth my pain and longing for something, more. But I guess not. You have all been very good to me although I was not always as good to you in return. Don't grieve over me because it will not be out if sadness anyways. You will feel sadness only because you feel sympathy for me, not because you are missing me. I am sorry for all of the emotional turmoil I have caused you, and that's why this has to happen. I will miss all of you, even though the place I am going will no longer enable me to feel anything but peace. But that's not much different than what I have been doing my whole life. And I hate that these words have to be my last, but you know. I can't hide from this problem, it was destined to happen. And as I said before, I can't hide from my destiny any longer. This time Beast Boy, that lucky penny is all I've got, and it won't help me this time. The penny is my only way to hold on to reality, to remember… you. This is my farewell, and I hope that it wasn't too sad, because I don't want you to cry, but I don't want you to follow me to this place either. Not that you would care like that anyway.

I Bid You Farwell,

Raven'

Raven, you wrote this?" By time Beast Boy had reached the part about the penny, he couldn't control the tears. His voice had begun to quiver, he was shaking. And Raven, she just sat there and heard every word he said and remembered writing it.

Raven just nodded. She was unsure of what his reaction would be. Would he hate her? Would he be happy that this was finally happening? But the way he reacted surprised her the most. He started to sing to her.

'_This world will never be_

_What I expected._

_And if I don't belong,_

_Who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone,_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like _

_It's not too late, it's never too late.'_

As he sang (in a surprisingly good voice) Raven could feel the regret come in and her conscious wake up.

'_Look what you did, you made him sing to you. This aught to be rich. _Just go away, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm.'

_'Even if I say, it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive._

_Baby we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not to late, it's never to late._

_No one will ever see_

_The side reflected._

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it-it?_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late, it's never too late._

As he sang he slowly had made his way over to Raven, so close that she had to look up into his eyes, not across the room.

_'Even if I say, it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive._

_Baby we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late._

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we lost can't get back_

_The life we-e had won't be ours again._

_This world will never be_

_what I expected._

_And if I don't belong…_

_Even if I say, it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say, you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try, to just stay alive._

_Baby we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not to late, it's never to late.'_

He was now smiling, the song was over and Raven was about to break. She felt so guilty, that's why she needed to go.

"I'm sorry, but I must" and she teleported to the roof, where she prepared to jump.

Beast Boy ran out of the door so fast, he made it there at the same time she got there.

"Like I sad before, as my friends, you have to let me go." She said as she walked with her back turned to the edged. She then, fell off of the tower.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed. He morphed into a pterodactyl, he needed to save her. But he was too late. He morphed back to his human form and walked to her side. He broke down in tears as he held her in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, as the tears fell on to her still, motionless body. Scratches and bruises all over her. Her cloak was torn and tattered, she was gone.

"I never got you laugh at my jokes. I never did." He reached his hand out to hold her right hand, and felt something. I was the penny he had given her before the end of the world, and she held it in the same hand as she did the first time she died.

"It's not too late, it's never too late."

The song is called 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace


End file.
